board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Have You Played
Have You Played... is a Poll of the Day question CJay (or now SB) often asks regarding some of the site's most popular games. By tracking these results it's possible to create a listing of GameFAQs' All-Time Playrates, that is, what percentage of the site has played these games at least once, in whatever format. Keep in mind that this listing does not include results from Do You Own...? game polls unless the poll choices made a distinction between owning and playing, as that's an entirely different question. All-Time Playrates (this list is accurate as of 5/3/19) Rank Game Playrate Date # Tetris 98.85% 6/7/14 # Mario 1 94.90% 2/21/19 # Mario 3 94.30% 11/1/05 # Super Mario 64 88.80% 9/26/17 # Sonic 1 87.88% 8/17/09 # Ocarina of Time 87.61% 11/4/05 # Link to the Past 84.50% 11/2/05 # Final Fantasy VII 81.35% 5/8/03 # Duck Hunt 80.75% 4/21/14 # Pong 80.33% 11/29/12 # Pokemon RBY 78.58% 2/27/18 # GoldenEye 007 78.24% 8/23/17 # Zelda 1 76.98% 2/23/16 # Metal Gear Solid 76.77% 11/13/01 # Chrono Trigger 73.35% 3/11/19 # Super Smash Bros. Brawl 71.92% 3/9/18 # Final Fantasy VIII 70.47% 2/11/19 # Final Fantasy X 67.91% 5/7/03 # Wind Waker 67.41% 12/13/12 # Final Fantasy 1 67.21% 12/18/16 # Final Fantasy VI 67.93% 4/2/19 # Mega Man 1 67.35% 12/17/19 # Doom 64.63% 12/10/13 # Resident Evil 1 64.57% 3/30/18 # Metroid 1 64.14% 8/15/17 # Super Metroid 64.04% 3/19/17 # Final Fantasy XIII 63.48% 3/9/15 # Grand Theft Auto: Vice City 63.13% 5/5/03 # Contra 62.63% 2/9/18 # Portal 1 62.31% 10/10/17 # Mega Man X 61.04% 12/17/18 # The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion 60.94% 3/20/16 # BioShock 60.39% 8/21/17 # Castlevania: Symphony of the Night 60.38% 3/20/17 # Super Mario Galaxy 59.58% 11/12/17 # The Sims 58.89% 1/15/03 # Zelda II: The Adventure of Link 58.87% 1/14/12 # Battletoads 58.68% 5/12/16 # Counter-Strike 58.02% 8/20/06 # Assassin's Creed 57.53% 11/13/17 # Halo 3 57.50% 3/4/09 # Half-Life 2 56.76% 11/16/14 # Banjo-Kazooie 56.43% 6/29/18 # Final Fantasy IX 54.40% 11/20/00 # Final Fantasy V 54.07% 12/6/17 # Castlevania 1 53.64% 9/26/16 # Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels 52.97% 6/3/16 # Pokemon GO 52.66% 12/13/16 # Minecraft 51.79% 6/22/13 # Devil May Cry 1 51.52% 10/16/18 # Uncharted 1 48.02% 11/16/17 # Starcraft 47.92% 3/31/18 # Wolfenstein 3D 44.68% 5/5/12 # Metal Gear 41.63% 12/22/17 # DDR 40.82% 1/25/02 # EarthBound 40.81% 7/27/14 # Xenogears 37.07% 2/11/18 # World of Warcraft 37.00% 11/23/14 # Undertale 30.88% 9/15/16 # Disgaea 29.90% 1/30/13 # Fortnite 29.81% 7/19/18 # Fallout 1 27.57% 9/30/18 # League of Legends 26.01% 7/13/12 # Shenmue 25.97% 11/7/18 # Flappy Bird 25.36% 2/8/14 # Phantasy Star Online 22.69% 4/8/01 # Final Fantasy XI 21.34% 4/20/06 # Ragnarok Online 19.70% 6/12/04 # Phantasy Star 19.64% 12/20/12 # EverQuest 16.38% 6/15/03 # Red Dead Revolver 16.12% 5/3/19 # Final Fantasy XIV 15.08% 10/28/13 # Panzer Dragoon Saga 12.21% 1/29/18 Notes * Final Fantasy VII's Playrate history - 81.35% on 5/8/03, 75.04% on 11/5/05, 70.83% on 7/21/09, 77.28% on 9/7/16, 77.76% on 1/29/17, 76.79% on 1/30/17, 78.46% on 1/31/17, and 78.32% on 1/31/18 * Metal Gear Solid's Playrate history - 76.77% on 11/13/01, 72.39% on 10/29/05, 61.77% on 10/21/13, and 62.50% on 9/3/18 * EverQuest's Playrate history - 16.38% on 6/15/03, 16.05% on 3/24/04, 8.71% on 3/16/14, and 13.55% on 3/16/19 * Ocarina of Time's Playrate history - 87.61% on 11/4/05, 80.20% on 7/22/09, and 80.51% on 11/23/18 * Tetris's Playrate history - 97.36% on 1/24/05 and 98.85% on 6/7/14 * Xenogears's Playrate history - 31.68% on 2/11/13, 34.20% on 10/20/13, 36.26% on 2/11/16, and 37.07% on 2/11/18 * Metal Gear's Playrate history - 41.55% on 6/28/06, 37.95% on 12/22/12, and 41.63% on 12/22/17 * Final Fantasy 1's Playrate history - 58.47% on 6/26/06, 58.50% on 2/16/07, 59.04% on 12/18/12, 67.21% on 12/18/16, 62.61% on 12/19/17, and 61.71% on 12/18/19. * Final Fantasy XI's Playrate history - 20.65% on 6/13/04, 21.34% on 4/20/06, and 18.16% on 10/28/13 * Contra's Playrate history - 56.70% on 4/5/07, 55.05% on 2/9/13, 60.40% on 2/9/18, and 62.63% on 2/9/19 * Wind Waker's Playrate history - 51.71% on 5/6/03 and 67.41% on 12/13/12 * Mario 1's Playrate history - 92.96% on 6/27/06, 92.92% on 9/13/14, 93.93% on 10/18/15, and 93.47% on 9/13/17, 92.89% on 9/13/18, and 94.90% on 2/21/19 * Sonic 1's Playrate history - 87.60% on 2/17/07, 87.88% on 8/17/09, and 84.44% on 6/23/11 * Zelda 1's Playrate history - 76.21% on 6/25/06, 76.29% on 2/14/07, 75.28% on 8/22/14, 76.98% on 2/23/16, 76.71% on 8/22/17, and 74.83% on 8/22/18 * World of Warcraft's Playrate history - 23.02% on 3/18/05, 34.02% on 5/29/07, 31.05% on 11/18/07, 34.49% on 12/10/08, 36.22% on 5/13/10, and 37.00% on 11/23/14 * Minecraft's Playrate history - 10.51% on 9/21/10, 24.68% on 8/6/11, 47.70% on 12/15/12, 51.79% on 6/22/13, and 51.45% on 12/14/13 * Final Fantasy VI's Playrate history - 66.73% on 10/27/05, 63.17% on 10/20/14, and 67.93% on 4/2/19 * Chrono Trigger's Playrate history - 68.36% on 11/3/05, 71.38% on 3/11/15, and 73.35% on 3/11/19 * Pokemon GO's Playrate history - 44.16% on 8/7/16 and 52.66% on 12/13/16 * Super Metroid's Playrate history - 59.43% on 3/19/14, 64.04% on 3/19/17, and 63.77% on 3/19/19 * Castlevania: Symphony of the Night's Playrate history - 52.66% on 3/20/12 and 60.38% and 3/20/17 * Super Mario 64's Playrate history - 88.42% on 6/23/16, 88.80% on 9/26/17, and 88.07% on 9/29/18 * Resident Evil 1's Playrate history - 61.47% on 3/22/16, 64.57% on 3/30/18, and 63.46% on 3/21/19 * Metroid 1's Playrate history - 63.40% on 8/15/15, 64.14% on 8/15/17, and 63.98% on 8/15/18 * Mega Man X's Playrate history - 58.88% on 12/17/13 and 61.04% on 12/17/18 * Final Fantasy VIII's Playrate history - 69.70% on 9/7/14 and 70.47% on 2/11/19 * Mega Man's Playrate history - 60.55% on 12/17/12 Category:GameFAQs Related